


Setting Up The Office

by afteriwake



Series: Bones McCoy, Private Investigator [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Private Investigator, Best Friends, Cheek Kisses, Childhood Friends, Gen, James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy Friendship, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mentioned Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Minor James T. Kirk/Spock, Molly Hooper & Leonard "Bones" McCoy Friendship, New Business, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Molly Hooper/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Past Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Police Officer James T. Kirk, Pre-Molly Hooper/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Pre-Relationship, Private Investigator Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Private Investigators, Teasing, first day of work, mentioned Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Kirk has reservations about McCoy becoming a private investigator...as well as his choice in help.





	Setting Up The Office

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MizJoely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/gifts), [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> I put out a request for Leonard McCoy/Molly Hooper prompts a while back, and **MizJoely** was kind enough to give me one " _His old partner was pissed as hell._ " that will be the first for a series requested by **Dreamin** with that pairing. There's also Kirk/Spock and appearances by various Sherlock and Star Trek AOS characters, but the past between McCoy and Molly as well as everyone else will be spelled out over a ton of fics. I hope you all enjoy!

Kirk looked around the offices of Leonard McCoy, Private Investigator. “Are you sure about this? Like, _really really_ sure?”

McCoy nodded, looking at the walls. It was kind of a moot point having an actual office when so much of what he did could be contracted for online. But there was just something...classic...about a private investigator having an office. Not that he would ever admit he read all that crime noir trashy lit, but there was that component in this equation. “Molly’s going to help.”

Kirk let out a low whistle, shaking his head. “Holmes is going to kill you.”

“Holmes is a jerk,” McCoy said with a shrug. “And besides, he dumped her. Over cell phone, if I remember her drunken ramblings correctly.”

“Yeah, that didn’t go over well in the precinct, her going to your place after he sent her that text. But then he thought you two were screwing around anyway.”

“Like I’d cheat!” Molly yelled from the front office. “Hypocritical oaf of a man.”

“Holmes didn’t cheat on you!” McCoy called out to his best friend. The female one, because the male one was looking amused as hell.

“Not with a woman or a bloke, but with that promotion he did!” Molly huffed that out as she came into the office. “Used me to help him study and then he said he was too bloody busy.”

“Well, as a detective, he--” Kirk stopped talking when Molly glared at him and raised his hands. “Shutting up now.”

“Smart move, Jim,” she said. She crossed her arms. “And what does it matter to Sherlock what I do now? He’s written me off.”

“Because he’s still in love with you,” McCoy said, picking up his license from the box he’d carried into the office hours ago.

“Well, he can piss off because _I_ am no longer in love with _him_.” She moved to the box and began rummaging around. 

“Molly? Personal space?” Kirk asked.

“Bugger off. Leonard has all the nameplates in here,” she murmured. Finally, she pulled one out and her gaze softened. “Leonard, there’s a rose on it.”

“Just because it’s professional doesn’t mean it can’t be pretty. That’s why it’s on pink marble.”

“I swear, you are too good to me.” She leaned across the desk and grabbed the belt of his jeans, pulling him to the edge of the desk so she could kiss his cheek. Then she let go and made her way to the outer office.

“No, Holmes had _no reason_ to think you were in love with his girlfriend,” Kirk deadpanned.

“I’ve known her longer, so we’re...close.” McCoy shrugged. “Remember, if we hadn’t decided to drop out of med school together, you wouldn’t know either of us.”

“When are you going to admit you’re head over heels for her?” Kirk asked, smirking.

“When you tell your partner you’re madly in love with him,” McCoy said, returning the smirk with his own and watching as it was Kirk’s turn to glare.

“Fuck off,” Kirk said. McCoy chuckled at the look on his face. His old partner was pissed as hell. “You said you wouldn’t mention it.”

“Around _others_ , yeah,” McCoy said, Finally he set the license against the wall. “Looks good here, doesn’t it?”

“I guess,” Kirk said, his glare fading into a pout.

“Look, whatever goes on between you and T’Gai is your business, unless you tell me, but then it stays between us,” McCoy said. “I know while the force is more open it’s weird for there to be gay partners.”

“I’m pan, thank you,” Kirk said. “Look...back to what we were talking about before, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, you won’t...freeze?”

“Look, I’m still seeing Ella on a weekly basis. That didn’t stop even though I was put out to pasture.”

“Medically retired,” Kirk said.

“ _Put out to pasture,_ McCoy reiterated. “Anyway, point is, I plan on being careful. No situations where I get shot again. I even plan on going to the range with your dumb ass on a more regular basis.”

Kirk shook his head. “Yeah, but...Molly? I mean, if she’s still hung up on Holmes, things could get ugly. He’s the hotshot detective now and there’s times you’re going to cross paths. It could be bad news.”

“I’ll deal with it if it happens but thanks for worrying,” McCoy said before setting down his license and reaching over to clap Kirk on the shoulder. “Now. Make yourself useful and hand me a hammer and a nail?”

Kirk sighed and moved away, reaching for the hammer and the plastic case of nails. McCoy looked down at the license one more time. Come hell or high water, he was going to make this new avenue in his life work, damn it, if it was the last thing he did.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art for Bones McCoy, Private Investigator](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700287) by [shinychimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinychimera/pseuds/shinychimera)




End file.
